


Kiss Me!

by JackieNeedsMoreSleep



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mistletoe, Pining Keith (Voltron), wingman hunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieNeedsMoreSleep/pseuds/JackieNeedsMoreSleep
Summary: Keith has been hardcore pining for Lance and wants to be creative when confessing but he is struggling.Inspired by http-lance’s Tumblr post about Keith dropping hints that he likes like by throwing mistletoe at him.http://http-lance.tumblr.com/post/168090505777/keith-im-dropping-hints-that-i-like-lance-keith





	Kiss Me!

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t my best work but once I thought of this, I had to write it.
> 
> Inspired by this post:  
> http://http-lance.tumblr.com/post/168090505777/keith-im-dropping-hints-that-i-like-lance-keith

Keith was trying to be creative. However, creativity was never his strong suit. 

His crush on Lance was growing, his stomach was becoming a permanent home for the butterflies that he felt. Glares sent towards Lance deteriorated until Keith was gazing softly. Shiro kept winking at him when he caught Keith being so love struck.

“Go for it.” Shiro said, pretending to read an Altean novel.

“Go for what?”

“C’mon Keith. Just ask Lance out.”

“What? No!” Keith shouted. He could feel his face getting red from embarrassment.

“Why not?”

“I am not going to tell him that I like him! Have you forgotten that he sees me as a rival?”

Shiro put down the book and looked at Keith, teasing tone from before being replaced with a serious tone. “Keith...you and Lance have grown so much closer since you guys saved me back on earth. Besides, I know that that rivalry was bullshit.”

“How do you know?”

“Just trust me.”

Keith stopped himself from rolling his eyes, giving Shiro attitude wouldn’t help him. He doubted that Shiro knew what he was talking about, but he really wanted to believe him. 

He’d wanted to tell Lance how he felt for a few weeks. The problem was that every time he had a chance to, he’d chicken out, scared that Lance didn’t feel the same and would think was lame. He couldn’t get Lance out of his head.

But the more Keith thought about Lance, the more tempted he was to just do it anyway. Somehow, Lance made him want to be vulnerable, he wanted to be honest and close to him.

Since Shiro had pointed out how Lance’s rivalry seemed fake, Keith was seeing more and more proof of that. 

They didn’t fight nearly as much anymore, Lance’s insults were his attempts at banter and he couldn’t hide how he seemed to brighten up when Keith walked in the room.

Keith was excited, maybe he actually had a chance! That still didn’t make the question any easier to ask.

He couldn’t just go up to Lance and ask if they wanted to go out sometime, like Shiro had advised him to do.

So that meant that Keith had to think of something else, and he was desperate for ideas. 

Desperation led to Keith confiding in the person he trusted the most, after Shiro.

Keith stood in front of Pidge and her laptop, waiting for her to help him.

“It’s about time you two got together.”

“Pidge! We aren’t together yet! How do I ask him out? How do I tell him that I like his dumb face?”

“Well, for starters, avoid insulting him when you do it. And two, just be real. Tell him what you want, and maybe he’ll want it too.”

Keith groaned and turned away to leave.

“Good luck!” Pidge called as he left the Green Lion’s hanger.

Pidge, Keith decided, had been too vague. He needed more than “tell him what you want”. This was why he didn’t go back to Shiro, he wasn’t getting any real ideas.

He needed to do something easy, something natural for him.

He needed to fight away his feelings.

On his way to the training room, he nearly bumped into Coran, who had his arms full of cleaning supplies. 

For a moment, Keith thought of asking Coran about what he could do.

Did Coran have a partner back on Altea?

“Coran?” Keith asked quickly when Coran was about to leave.

“Yes, number four?” Coran responded.

Keith rubbed his thumb over his closed fist as he gathered his confidence. Why was he nervous about talking to Coran? 

“Uh, I was just wondering...did you have someone back on Altea? I mean, like a romantic partner?”

“I did not. I was quite dedicated to Alfor, no time for courting. Besides, I wouldn’t let someone distract me from my duties. Alfor and and his wife Alene were top priority. Of course, then Allura came along.”

“Oh.” Keith responded, not sure where to go from there. “Uh, Yeah, I was just curious I guess.”

“No trouble, my boy. Now, excuse me, there are some healing pods that must be cleaned.”

As Coran walked away, Keith figured that perhaps it was a good thing that he couldn’t go to him for advice. Coran had said the word ‘courting’ and that might imply that things worked a little differently on Altea then they do on earth now. That probably meant that Allura wouldn’t be much help either. Besides, this was personal, and would be best handled by someone who knew Lance well.

He needed someone who knew about earth stuff.

They needed to know Lance.

Keith needed to ask Hunk.

He’d been trying to avoid going to Hunk about this. Hunk could probably give good advice and make Keith feel a bit less nervous, but he wasn’t 100% sure that Hunk wouldn’t unintentionally spill the beans before Keith got a chance to talk to Lance.

Keith walked towards Hunk’s room and paused in front of the door to take a deep breath. 

He knocked and waited for the door to open, listening to the sounds of Hunk coming to answer the door.

“Hey, Keith. What’s up, dude?”

“Uh, I was hoping you could give me some advice.”

“Sure thing! You can always come to me if you need help, buddy!” Hunk smiled, and moved to the side of the doorway, inviting Keith into the room. Hunk turned closed the door before and sat down on his bed, patting a space in front of him to invite Keith to do the same.

“So...I like Lance.”

“Ok...I’m listening.”

Keith shook his head, resulting in his bangs covering his face. It was mostly for show, he needed to push his hair back so he could have something to do with his hands.

“No, that’s just it. I like him. I wanna date him but I have no idea how to ask him. You’re his best friend, don’t you know stuff I could do that he might like?”

Hunk laughed lightly but considered how Keith could confess. Waiting for Hunk to answer was killing him. It felt like forever.

“Hey, it’s gotta be close to Christmas right? I mean, it’s hard to know since we’re just in space, but if I had to guess, I’d think that it’s December. It feels like December. And Lance has been reminiscing lately about the holidays. Maybe you could do something festive?”

“Like what?”

“Something cheesy. He’d totally deny it, but he is such a sucker for cheesy, romantic stuff. He genuinely likes those made-for-tv Christmas movies.”

“Ok...”

“Yeah.” Hunk said through his laughter. “Oh! Oh, oh, oh! I’ve got it! You have to kiss him!”

“What? Hunk! I’m trying to ask him out first! I want a date not a punch!”

“No, no, listen. You could totally set up a cute little scenario to get him to kiss you. Mistletoe! He loves the mistletoe thing! He’d totally swoon if you two ended up beneath the mistletoe and you took him by the hand and asked if it’s cool to kiss him. His face would go so red, man.”

“You think?”

“I know.”

“But where do I find mistletoe is space?”

“We can check the planet we’re visiting tomorrow. Maybe they’ll have a similar plant, if it’s above you and has a ribbon, he might not even think twice about it.”

“Yeah. Can you help me look for it? I have no idea what to look for.” Keith admitted.

“Of course! Oh, man! This is gonna be perfect!”

-

Keith stood in the training room, fiddling with the makeshift mistletoe Hunk had found earlier. It was more of a stick than a plant but it had bright green leaves and small white flowers at the end of it.

Keith had thought of somehow putting it up in the training room, the most likely place that he and Lance would stand next to each other. The other paladins knew he wanted to confess to Lance, so surely they’d stand back once they saw the mistletoe. They could help get Lance to stand under it.

But once he got in there, the training room seemed too...professional. They prepped to battle and fought robots here. It wasn't the most romantic place.

Keith was so hung up on trying to think of where to hang it, that he didn’t hear the door open from behind him.

“Hey, Keith!” Lance said loudly, walking up to him. 

Keith jumped and panicked. He whipped around and immediately regretted what he did.

“KISS ME!” He shouted, as he threw the stick at Lance. 

He watched it hit Lance in the face and make him covered his cheek with a hand.

“What the hell?” 

“Oh, fuck, I am so sorry Lance! I didn’t mean to hurt you, shit, are you ok? Fuck!”

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” Lance said, removing his hand from his cheek. His cheek was pink and a small scratch was left from a twig that was left on the mistletoe. 

Lance immediately focused on what had hit him. He bent down to pick it up from the ground and examine it. 

“Is this mistletoe? Did you want to kiss me?”

“Uh...I-um.”

“Do you like me?”

Keith wanted to bang his head against the wall. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. It was supposed to be sickeningly sweet and romantic. But instead, he had thrown a plant at his crush.

“I-...Y-yeah. Sorry, I was hoping for this to go better. I was trying to be romantic but I-I fucked up. I’m sorry Lance!”

Lance held the mistletoe in one hand and gently took Keith’s hand in his other one.

“Hey. I think it was adorable that you tried to be romantic for me. Not that I like all that cheesy stuff, but it was a sweet thought. So, maybe you didn’t fuck up as much as you think you did. I still like you.”

Keith swore he stopped breathing. “Wait, you-you like me? Seriously?”

Laughed threw back his head, laughing.

“For some reason, yeah. Actually, I was hoping that you go out with me sometime? I wanna be with you.”

“Yes, yeah, I’d love that.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

“Keith?”

“Yeah?”

Lance grinned and held the stick over their heads. “We’re under the Mistletoe.”

Keith laughed before pressing his lips to Lance’s. Keith pulled apart slightly to whisper to Lance.

“Thank you.”

“Oh my gosh, Keith. Don’t thank me, you weirdo. Just shut up and kiss me.”


End file.
